


time away

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Doodles, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Frank sitting between Gerard's legs, reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manuela](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Manuela).



> Sloppy tree drawing skills ftw. Actually I stalled so much on this because I didn't want to draw the tree. "But Josie," you might say, "why didn't you just not draw a tree?" I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR RATIONALITY OKAY. The prompt is from my inspire-my-ass challenge thing, but mostly, it's for Manu just because. I think I was so happy for her that it gave me the kick I _needed_ to finally finish this. So ♥! love you, bb, hope you like it :)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [also here on lj](http://writtenonarms.livejournal.com/4553.html)


End file.
